


While She Was Sleeping

by lunarknightz



Series: Death of Supermanverse [6]
Category: Smallville, Superman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death of Superman, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: Chloe dreams (or is it all just a dream?)





	

_“You did an incredible job on Joey. God, it's amazing.”_

_“I think we're finally broke into the ranks of being friends. But I miss our friendship, too Dawson.”_

 

“Oh please.” Chloe sighed as she hit the pause button on the DVD remote. Borrowing Lois’ Dawson’s Creek discs wasn’t, in hindsight, a good idea. Starting with the first season? Back when the show was about a girl who was hopelessly in love with her best friend, but he was too dense to notice? That was an even worse idea.

Chloe had been there, done that, and bought the flannel shirt emblazoned with the slogan. 

She could still remember the first time she saw Clark, in the hallway of Smallville Middle School, her first day in town. He was taller than Chloe, but nowhere near his full height. His shirt was a blue flannel that brought out his eyes. The principal had called out his name, wanting to introduce Chloe to her student guide. 

Clark turned around, and the world stopped. He moved in slow motion, taking an eternity to turn all the way around. By the time he was fully facing her, Chloe Sullivan had fallen for Clark Kent. Love at first sight, as cliché as it may seem. 

She’d kissed him that afternoon, gathering up all the chutzpah in her body. It had been Chloe’s first kiss, and years later, she found out that it had been Clark’s first as well.

“I was his first kiss.” Chloe muttered. “And last.” Chloe took a deep breath, and gathered the soft red fleece blanket around her tighter.

Clark was dead, and she was alive. 

Each morning, she got up and got ready for work. She stopped at Starbucks on the way to the Planet. Chloe dived into her work, focusing on the words, on the story she was trying to tell. She ate lunch when Lois pulled her away from the desk, and worked until Lois dragged her away from her desk to go home. When she got back to the apartment, Chloe would watch TV or watch old DVDs- she’d made her way through Alias (She did enjoy a good story with Spy Daddy), The O.C. (which really jumped the shark after Seth joined the Marines in season 7), and most every movie that Steve Guttenberg had ever made. She’d watch TV until she fell asleep. 

She didn’t get a lot of sleep these days. Chloe was used to listening to Clark’s quiet breathing and feeling his chest rise and fall as she spooned next to him. She was used to smelling his aftershave, having the pillows and sheets smell of him. 

There was a Clark shaped hole in her life.

Using the remote, she turned off Dawson’s epiphany.

In the end, Dawson and Joey didn’t get a happy ending. And she didn’t get one with Clark. 

Chloe flipped through the channels and found Full House on Nick at Nite. If only she could live in a world where the biggest problem involved having someone drive a car through the house.

 

***

_“I told you not to fall asleep on the couch. It’s bad for your back, Chloe.”_

_“I was waiting for you.” Chloe said, stretching her legs out, her feet now dangling out the ends of the red fleece blanket. “I missed you.”_

_Clark leaned down and stretched out beside her. “I’ll always come back for you, Chloe.”_

_“I thought I’d lost you.” She said, laying her head on Clark’s chest. She could hear his heart beat, loud and strong._

_“I’ve always been yours.” Clark said, entwining his large hands in hers. “I just didn’t know it.” He sighed. “Took me long enough, didn’t it?”_

_“No arguments here.”_

_“Didn’t think there would be. I love you, you know that?”_

_“I love you back.”_

_Clark kissed her cheek, and his lips were soft against her cheek. “There are sometimes, Chloe, that I wish I could let all this go, let Superman leave…and just fly away with you. Where’s it’s just you and me, and there aren’t villains or disasters…where I don’t have to be a hero….where I’m just Clark, and you’re just Chloe, and we’re just..”_

_“I know Clark. But I love you…and I love the hero in you. I’ve known about it, I went into this eyes wide open Clark, you know that..”_

_Clark stretched out so he was face to face with Chloe. “There may come a time, Chlo, that my…work will keep me away from you. And we’ll be apart, and it will be hell. But I promise you that I’ll never give up, Chloe. I’ll never give up on us. I will come back. No matter what, I will come back. I am coming home.”_

_Clark sealed his pledge to his fiancé passionately, covering her mouth with his own._

 

***

 

Chloe’s alarm clock went off at eight in the morning. _Fairly Odd Parents_ was playing on her television set.

And her mouth tasted of mint.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted April 2005


End file.
